readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Zerk
Zerk ''' is Jet's cousin. He is an alien from Bortron 7. Personality In [[Whole Lotta Shakin'|''Whole Lotta Shakin]], unlike other Bortronians, Zerk is competitive and a braggart, wanting to make his moon structures bigger and higher than everyone else's and boasting about them. He claims Earthies are not good at building. In ''Back to Bortron 7'', Zerk is nicer to Sean and Sydney, but says that Bortron 7 is better than Earth and that the Earth only having one moon must be weird. But he also calls Earthies 'adorable' and says he wants to learn all about 'Earth ways' until he knows everything. In ''Zerk Visits Earth'', he doesn't say anything bad about Earth or Earthies, and apparently likes Earth. At the end, he even calls Sean, Sydney, and Mindy the 'greatest Earthies ever'. Biography In ''Earth Mission to Moon'', he calls his cousin Jet for help on a class assignment. He asks when the first Earthie visited Bortron. Mindy says that humans have never been to Bortron. Zerk thanks her. In Whole Lotta Shakin', it is revealed that he held the record for building the tallest tower on the moon. Throughout the episode, he calls Jet on his smartwatch and teases him. He also says that Earthies aren't good builders. He is proven wrong when Jet, Sean, and Sydney build a strong tower on the moon. At the end of the episode, he gets his karma when Jet throws his smartwatch away so Zerk can no longer bother him. In Back to Bortron 7, he makes his first physical appearance. He is excited to see the Earthies for the first time, and even calls them adorable. He also eats lunch with them. However, he is very hyperactive, which sets off Sean and Sydney a bit. He also says insulting things like that Bortron 7 is better than Earth and having 1 moon must be weird, and Jet is quick to defend Earth. Zerk informs Jet that he is due to leave Earth after Carrot and Celery's presentation, to which Jet is shocked. Trivia *Zerk and his cousin Jet are the only members of the Propulsion family who don't have a vegetable name. *In his debut episode (''Earth Mission to Moon''), he may be a bit of a cheater. Zerk has a school assignment and he calls Jet and asks him for the answer. *From Whole Lotta Shakin' onwards, he is voiced by Meg Roe. He was only voiced by Ashleigh Ball in his debut episode, *Zerk apparently does not think very highly of Earthies. Zerk says that Earthies are not good at building. **In Back to Bortron 7, he is nicer to Sean and Sydney. And in Zerk Visits Earth, he adores Earth and doesn't say anything bad about it. *Zerk's name could possibly be a play on the word, "jerk." Gallery Zerk.png|Zerk, Back to Bortron 7 onwards. 20170620 185630.png|Zerk in Whole Lotta Shakin' FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e06 142603 preview 770x436.jpg QbU0pQY-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-4kHCLQO.jpg LEQZ3JE-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-bdKRgkD.jpg hOXmSjT-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-uW8BUQQ.jpg Category:Bortronians Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Older Children Category:Characters